ItachiXGaara
by Joe-Jonas's-Beta-Inuyoukai1993
Summary: Gaara is taken by the Akatsuki and from there his life changes forever rated T for future chapters title self explanitory Yaoi lemons in probably every chapter


**ItachiXGaara**

Gaara woke up. The Akatsuki had taken him. The metal door opened. Gaara went over to the metal bars of his holding cell. Sasori opened the cell grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him out. Gaara didn't struggle. He had long since given up hope. Sasori led Gaara out of the dungeon and through the dark halls of the castle to a large room. Gaara stepped into the room. Sasori closed the door and left. The room was empty aside from a bed against the wall. The door opened. Itachi entered.

"Well, well, well. Gaara of the sand. The great vessel of Shukaku." Itachi said.

Gaara sadened as Itachi's words stole what little hope he had left.

"You must feel pretty pathetic getting captured like this." Itachi said.

A tear slipped from Gaara's eye.

"You can get away from that." Itachi continued.

Gaara's eyes widened with a glimmer of hope.

"All you have to do is serve under the Akatsuki. This won't go unrewarded either. I can make you feel special. Would you prefer if I showed you first?" Itachi finished and waited for an answer. When none came he said "I see. You're nervous. You don't know if you want to. You're still pure."

"How did you know?" Gaara asked.

"I was pure once too." Itachi said.

"We can try if you want but I don't know how." Gaara said not really wanting to do this.

"I can tell you don't like this idea. Does any of your family care about you?" Itachi said. Gaara shook his head. "We can care for you. We can be your family. Trade your purity for a family. Does that sound fair to you?" Itachi asked.

Gaara nodded. Itachi led him to the bed and removed his clothes. Gaara was a little nervous as Itachi removed his own clothes as well. Itachi hugged Gaara and layed him down on the bed. He was stiff.

"Just relax." Itachi wispered into Gaara's ear. "Let's just get this over with." Gaara said.

"You won't be saying that once we get started." Itachi said fitting his hips between Gaara's legs kissing him on the neck.

Gaara layed still as Itachi pushed himself in giving Gaara a feeling he somehow liked. Gaara moaned. Itachi smiled and kissed Gaara's lips.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." he said.

Gaara looked up at Itachi. In a way he felt relieved to have a family but he also felt remorse for giving up his own even though they didn't care for him.

"What's wrong love? I thought this was what you wanted." Itachi said.

"It is but I just.." Gaara was cut off by Itachi.

"You feel bad for leaving your original family?" Itachi said.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Forget them. We are your family now Gaara. Do you understand?" Itachi said grinding his moaning into Gaara's causing him to go breathless.

"Yes. Forget them." Gaara breathed blinking his eyes rapidly then falling asleep.

When Gaara awoke the next morning he saw Itachi getting dressed by the bed and was surprised he hadn't noticed the closet there last night. Itachi noticed Gaara was awake and tossed him some Akatsuki robes.

"Our brother dropped them off this morning." he said. Gaara immediately thought Kankuro but remembered he was no longer his brother. Itachi smirked at his lovers confusion. "By brother I mean Kisame." Itachi explained.

"So we're all like siblings here?" Gaara asked.

"No just Kisame and I are like siblings to you. Sasori, Diedara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu are like our couins. Pein and Konan are like our parents. Sasori, Diedara, and Tobi are siblings. Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu are siblings. Got it?"

"Got it." Gaara said.

Itachi watched as Gaara put the robes on. He smiled Gaara looked really good in those robes and anyone who couldn't see that was totaly blind. Gaara suddenly felt Itachi's lips against his own.

"I love you." Itachi said pulling his lips away slowly.

"I...I love you too" Gaara said.

Having never felt love untill now he wasn't sure if he was feeling love or one of the other emotions he had never felt before but Itachi wanted to hear love so he went along with it. Itachi smiled and kissed Gaara again. Gaara hugged Itachi tightly wishing he never had to let go even though eventually he would. For the next few weeks everything went fine. Then Sasuke showed up. Itachi went to greet him.

"It's not you I'm here for Itachi." Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh?" asked Itachi.

"I would like to know where the hell that bastard Gaara is." Sasuke replied.

"What is it you want with my lover?" Itachi asked.

"I want to know what makes him think he can sleep with my girlfriend and get away with it." Sasuke said.

"Oh really and when was this?" Itachi asked having his full attention grabbed by this statement.

"Two days ago. I walked in on it accidentally and I'm not happy about it." Sasuke said.

"Return to the village Sasuke. I asure you Gaara will be dealt with." Itachi said.

"Are you going to personally go deal with him yourself?" Sasuke asked sounding unsure that Gaara would be punished.

"Yes I will." Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled and left. Itachi went inside and straight to his room to speak with Gaara. Gaara looked up and smiled when Itachi came into the room but this quickly turned to a frown when he saw the anger in his loves eyes. Gaara wasn't sure what he had done and didn't want to find out. He stood up and tried to run but Itachi grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. Gaara was startled at these actions and went by his first instinc to protect him self as best as he could without injuring Itachi. He backed to the corner of the bed pressing his back to the wall and curled himself into the fetal position. Itachi grabbed Gaara pulled him off the bed so he had to stand and slapped him. Gaara rubbed his now throbbing cheek and looked up at Itachi with tear filled eyes. Itachi only glared at him.

"Why did you cheat?" he yelled.

Gaara's eyes widened. "How did you know?" he asked.

"So you admit it?" yelled Itachi.

"Yes Itachi. I admit it. I cheated on you and I'm sorry." Gaara said in a teary yet loud voice.

"You're gonna be sorry when I'm done with you." Itachi hissed throwing Gaara violently onto the bed.

He rolled Gaara onto his stomach and pulled his robes up leaving him naked from the waist down. Gaara couldn't move and felt Itachi moving behind him untill he was kneeling between his legs.

Gaara continued to cry as Itachi leaned forward and hissed in his ear. "Do you know how much pain you caused me? I showed you what love feels like and this is the thanks I get? You think that you can just sleep around and I won't care? We gave you a family and this is how you repay us?" With each question Itachi grew louder untill he was screaming in Gaara's ear.

"Itachi please." Gaara cried.

"Don't even speak you cheating son of a bitch." Itachi hissed.

Gaara grew silent at this. Itachi pushed himself into Gaara purposely making movements to hurt him. Gaara screamed in pain. Itachi smiled at this. He could tell from Gaara's screaming and his respectful will not to move in protest that he was learning his lesson. Just when the pain seemed unbarable Itachi pulled out letting Gaara breathe. Gaara lay still crying into the pillow.

Itachi layed down next to Gaara and rubbed his back gently. "shhh. Hush my love. It's ok." he said gently into Gaara's ear.

Gaara looked ashamed into Itachi's eyes. Itachi sat up. Gaara leapt into his arms.

"Oh Itachi I'm so sorry" he said crying into his lovers chest.

"Hush Gaara. It's ok." Itachi said rocking Gaara back and forth to calm him. Gaara looked worriedly up into Itachi's eyes.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

Itachi looked down at Gaara.

"Not if you promise never to do this again." Itachi said gently but strictly.

"Oh Itachi I'm so sorry. I was wrong to do that to you. It won't happen again. I promise." Gaara said quickly.

"Ok I forgive you." Itachi said.

Gaara looked up at Itachi. There was no anger left in his eyes but the pain was still there. He sat up a little straiter and kissed Itachi gently before hugging him. This gave Itachi permission to ask any question he wanted and know he would get the truth.

"What caused you to do that?" Itachi asked.

"A combination of lust and a weak moment." Gaara said.

"Is there something I did wrong to drive you to do that?" Itachi asked.

Gaara pulled back and looked into Itachi's eyes. He saw pain and fear lingering side by side.

"No. You're perfect in my eyes. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. It was a mistake and I won't do it again." Gaara said in response.

"I want you to promise me that if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable that you'll just tell me." Itachi said.

"I promise." Gaara said.

Itachi smiled and gently lay Gaara back down on the bed and took his robes off. Gaara slowly and gently removed Itachi's robes and kissed his neck. Itachi pushed slowly into Gaara. He moved slowly and gently knowing Gaara was now tender after being punished. He examined Gaara to see how much damage he had made. His eyes were a little red and puffy from crying. His left cheek was still a little red and hot to the touch from being slapped. His arm was bruised from being grabbed so violently. Gaara flinched when Itachi moved too fast. Itachi slowed down a little.

He leaned forward and wispered into Gaara's ear. "Go to sleep ok. I'll stay right here with you."

Gaara closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Gaara still felt guilty about his actions and went to ask Pein what to do. He remembered what Itachi had told him about seeing Pein and Konan as parents.

"Father" he said kneeling respectfully before Pein.

"Yes Gaara what is it?" Pein said seeing the tears in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara explained what he had done, that Itachi had punished and forgiven him, and that he still felt guilty. Pein kneeled down to Gaara's level.

"Gaara. The guilt you're feeling is some that will take time to go away. Though Itachi has forgiven you, you still need to forgive yourself. You're upset that you hurt Itachi emotionally and you can't stand being the cause of that pain. Your body is sensing that Itachi is still hurt and when he stops hurting you'll stop feeling guilty. Ok?" Pein said comforting his newest son.

Gaara jumped into Peins arms crying.

"Thank you Father. I just...I'm not used to this stuff yet." Gaara said his stomach still churning in guilt.

"I know. I know. You'll be fine. Only time and effort can mend a broken heart and if you want it to work then you have to be willing to fully commit yourself to Itachi and no one else." Pein said knowing that Gaara would need this advice to help him not make mistakes like that.

"I understand. Thank you." Gaara said.

"You feel better now?" Pein asked.

Gaara nodded wiping his tears.

"Ready to go back to your room?" Pein said.

Gaara nodded again.

"Ok well it looks like someone's ready to take you back." Pein said.

Gaara turned and saw Itachi standing there watching. Gaara went to him and walked in silence back to their room. When they got back Itachi sat Gaara down on the bed to talk.

"What was that all about?" Itachi asked.

"Well I uh..." Gaara stuttered.

"You can tell me." Itachi reasured him.

"Because I still feel bad about what I did." Gaara said feeling tears rolling down his face.

"There's nothing to feel bad about." Itachi said.

Gaara didn't want to keep crying but he had already started and couldn't stop. Itachi kissed Gaara gently and began removing his clothes. Gaara knew of Itachi's intentions and pulled away. Itachi looked confused. Gaara had never turned down sex before.

"Not right now Itachi. I'm too upset." Gaara said still crying.

"What is causing you to be so upset?" Itachi asked sounding frustrated.

"Because you still feel hurt Itachi. The pain you're feeling is my doing. I caused it." Gaara cried out in a rather loud scratchy voice.

Itachi caught Gaara and held him as he fell in tears.

"I can see you need some rest and some time to get over this little affair." Itachi said. Gaara nodded. "Fine then."

Itachi layed Gaara down on the bed and left the room. Gaara suddenly felt as though Itachi were mad at him. He had seemed kind of harsh walking out like that. Gaara got up to go find Itachi. He finally found him in the gardens.

"Itachi?" Gaara said. Itachi turned to look at the younger boy. "If you want to continue what we started earlier I'm ready." Gaara said trying not to sound scared.

Itachi simply nodded which Gaara came to know as Itachi saying something like thank you or sure that's fine by me or even hello. They held hands and walked back to their room. Gaara leaned in to kiss Itachi letting the older boy wrap his arms around him and lay down ontop of him.

"I love you Itachi." Gaara said as Itachi began kissing his neck.

"I love you too." Itachi said repeatedly between kisses taking off the last word after the first time.

He knew how much Gaara needed to hear these words. He ground his hips into Gaara's through their robes still proclaiming his love. Gaara moaned and bucked his hips upward. Itachi gasped mid-scentence and continued telling Gaara he loved him. Gaara moaned almost femininishly as Itachi continued grinding, his eyes welling up with tears. Itachi loved him so much. How could he have done that to him. How could he have cheated on him. Sure Ino was somewhat hot and a bit tempting but that shouldn't have mattered. He loved Itachi and never wanted to lose him. That stunt could have cost him his lover or worse his family. They'd all been so kind to him since he first joined the akatsuki. Pein had showed him what it was like to have a father. He'd even gone so far as playing childish games outside. Konan had acted like a caring mother to him as well. She even cooked for him and his brothers. Kisame had taken to calling him little bro. His six cousins has taken turns sparing with him and showing him akatsuki techniques. This was his family and he loved them. He didn't want to throw it away over a girl. It was stupid.


End file.
